emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1476 (2nd August 1990)
Plot Elsa surprises Nick by announcing that she is moving into 3 Demdyke Row with him. Kathy looks sad as she turns the page of the calendar over to August. She tells Chris that Jackie died a year ago on the 17th. Elsa is determined to face Elizabeth and tell her that she is leaving home, Nick is not so confident. It is Zoe's first day at work at Bennetts Veterinary Practice in Hotten. She brushes off Frank's pep talk. Rachel is bored with haymaking and broods over not hearing about the receptionist job. Zoe takes surgery on her first day. Amos is getting restless and Sarah offers to get him some books from the library. Kim gives Sam a riding lesson and Dolly tells him that they are going to see Matt in Norfolk for a few days. Sarah brings Amos a selection of heavy books back from the library, but he prefers to read a thriller novel that he finds in her handbag. Archie is teased in The Woolpack about his fear of horses. Michael is shocked to hear that Elsa is moving in with Nick. Annie tells the family that she is going to Scotland for a holiday with her cousin Eileen. Kate receives a phone call from an old schoolfriend, Fran who wants to come and stay for a while. Elsa confronts her mum and leaves Blackthorn Farm. Nick asks Frank for some overtime and tells him that Elsa is pregnant. Frank warns him to leave 3 Demdyke Row or he could lose his job. Sarah offers to lend Amos as many novels as he wants when she catches him with her book. Pete Whiteley arrives back in Beckindale. Elizabeth blames herself for her children's problems. Archie admits to Zoe that he is scared of animals, particularly horses and cows. Chris books a holiday in the Seychelles for Kathy and she agrees to go. Rachel is shocked to bump into Pete in The Woolpack. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Archie - Tony Pitts *Pete Whiteley - Jim Millea Guest cast *Martin Bennett - John Pickles Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Front room and stairs *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and field *Home Farm - Nursery flat, kitchen, yard, dining room, hallway and sitting room *Bennetts Veterinary Practice - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Blackthorn Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and field *Main Street Notes *First appearance of Pete Whiteley since Episode 1423 (25th January 1990). *A customer in Bennett Veterinary Practice, Mrs Dynnington is uncredited despite a line of a dialogue. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD